Audaire
Audaire is a houseguest that appeared in CBS Big Brother: Season 7. Biography Retrieved pre-season. What are three adjectives that describe you? ''' Diligent: I work hard to stay on top of the game and make sure I'm always in a strategically sound position. Loyal: I stay true to my friends until the end, even if some of them end up backstabbing me. Determined: I never give up even when I'm caught in a rough spot in the house. '''Which past CBS Big Brother cast member do you like most and why? I really respected AIexWiIIett's gameplay in season 2 because she played so strategically; she went under the radar for the beginning of the season and then took her chance in jury to really show what she was made of. Even though she ended up losing the jury vote, she played hard to make it all the way to the end of the season and I was impressed by her dedication and effort. I also like her as a person because she's super sweet and fun to be with, which definitely didn't hurt her social game during her time in the house. What are your biggest fears going into the house? Just like anyone else, I'm really scared that my allies will end up turning on me when I become inconvenient for them; I've been in many BB longterms before this one, and almost every time I get evicted or come close to it, it's because a "friend" decided that I was no longer needed in their game and threw me under the bus. Despite this, I'm still loyal to a fault with anyone who puts time and effort into their friendship with me, which is probably why I end up getting backstabbed so often. Would you rather be hated by America and win the game or be a fan favorite and lose the game? I feel like it's way too easy to get hated by America. If you go in swinging, people call you a tryhard. If you don't win enough, people call you weak. If you have too many friends, people call you fake. If you don't have a lot of allies, people say you have bad social game. It's pretty much a lose-lose situation unless you play every session exactly how America wants you to, which is definitely quite a feat, and I respect anyone that can always keep the audience on their side. For that reason, though, I feel like I would rather win than to be a fan favorite; at the finale and after winning, there's always time to explain my actions and help people see why I did what I did, but once you lose the season there's no way to get that back. It's definitely debatable, though, because it's hard to shake a bad reputation even if you win the season, and I'm not sure if I'd want to have to go through that either. Player History - CBS Big Brother: Season 7 Competition History Voting History